<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angies mom by lucidnightmares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538182">angies mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares'>lucidnightmares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Death, Family, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>angie sits by her mom in the hospital.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angies mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>for a moment, everything seems okay.</p><p>angie’s mother stares back at her with warm eyes, her fingers interlaced with her daughters.</p><p>she has nice, comforting brown eyes. the look in said eyes reminds angie of when she would sing her a certain melody; one that her mom made up specifically for her.</p><p>‘ you look so beautiful. ‘ her mother comments, and angie nods in response. ‘ you know, ‘ her mother continues, her voice is quiet and filled with adoration as her grip tightens on her only childs hand. ‘ your first word was beautiful. ‘ the artist smiles. ‘ really? ‘ she asks.</p><p>‘ yes, really, ‘ her tone is soft and she sounds like she could use a nap, but she continues anyway. ‘ your father called me beautiful and you looked up at us, with those blue eyes of yours and that wide smile, and you said ‘beautiful’. ‘</p><p>angie hears her father chuckle, and she lifts her head slightly to look at him. ‘ its true. look at you both now. both of my beautiful girls, ‘ he smiles, and angie can hear pride in his voice.</p><p>her mother chuckles next, ‘ afa, stop with the flattery. ‘ her tone has nothing but love in it when she speaks angie’s fathers name.</p><p>angie can’t help but giggle. she’s happy. she usually is, anyways.</p><p>she lowers her head back to face her mother again, and her mom's head turns to face her. she smiles, and she’s humming a melody angie can’t quite pin down.</p><p>‘ i love you both. especially you, my little sunflower. ‘ her mother murmurs, and she closes her eyes. the nickname makes angie smile. it was something that her mother had called her, she can remember it from when she was just a little baby. being called it is one of her earliest memories.</p><p>angie thinks about something for a few seconds.</p><p>‘ mama? ‘</p><p>her tone is playful, and cheery.</p><p>she feels her mothers grip on her hand loosen.</p><p>‘ mama? ‘</p><p>her tone has a slight urgency to it. she turns her head to face the heart monitor.</p><p>she listens closely, her smile not faltering, even if she is concerned. she can feel sunshine on her face, and she can smell her fathers cologne from here. it smells like peaches, she thinks. her smile widens slightly.</p><p>beep. beep. be-</p><p>piercing noise fills her ears.</p><p>‘ alani? ‘</p><p>it’s her fathers voice that speaks her mothers name, she thinks. she wants to look at him, but she feels frozen in place, her ocean colored eyes staring, unblinking at the heart monitor.</p><p>‘ alani? ‘</p><p>his voice is drenched in panic, in urgency, in internal begging for her mother to answer him.</p><p>‘ angie, stay here, i’m gonna get the doctors, ‘ he says this quickly, and she can hear the door swinging open, then hurried footsteps sprinting out of the room.</p><p>she can’t look away from the heart monitor.</p><p>‘ Atua? ‘</p><p>she speaks, and she can feel the warm wetness of tears trickling down her cheeks.</p><p>‘ if you’re there, ‘</p><p>angie says, and the only thing she can hear is the white noise from the heart monitor.</p><p>‘ give her back. ‘</p><p>it’s a small prayer. a bargain, a cry for help, pleading for Him to give her back.</p><p>nobody responds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>